Murderville
by emodinosaurX3
Summary: Dullsville may be swarming with vampires now, but when the three most notorious vampires come to visit, the small white town may be in more danger than it ever has been.
1. Chapter 1

**Vampire Kisses fanfiction**  
**MURDERVILLE**  
Jagger Maxwell/OC: Susanna de Range

* * *

**Author's Note: **A new MURDERVILLE story, but with a somewhat different plot. I didn't know how to continue the last version, so I scrapped it and started a new one. c: Classic Michele. Thank you, Brutie, for making Indigo, Tristan, and Annalise. They are going to be great attributes to the story. ;) Hee hee. Leave your reviews and let me know what you think. It's been a while since I've written a fanfic. It's good to be back. (x Thank you, everyone! Enjoy. ;) -Michele

**Rated OT+ for language, crude humor, and (maybe) sexuality (because Maddox, Tristan, and Jagger are all pervy bastards). I may have to bump it up to M if the story calls for it. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

CHAPTER | **1**

The ever popular nightclub in the once quiet town of Dullsville came to life with the pumping techno metal sounding from the old abandoned mill on the edge of town. Strobe lights bounced off the walls while a long line of eager teenagers waited outside the tall wooden doors, slowly making their way inside.

The Crypt was, undoubtedly, Dullsville's new main attraction, which was quite ironic since the population of the town consisted of mainly Prada-wearing and polo-sporting citizens. The club was always blasting the last metal tunes, with a coffin-shaped bar and two metal cages were placed in the corners of the club for dancing. The gothic décor just made the conservative teens more interested in visiting, as it was something new, and, apparently, something cool for them.

However, the citizens of Dullsville remained oblivious to the fact that this pumping nightclub was founded by full-fledged vampires.

The vampires lingered about the clueless humans, dancing along with them and mingling. However, they were very strict on feeding; no vampire was allowed to feast on the mortals of Dullsville. And since there were no deaths, there was no suspicion that instead of just a few strange, gothic young adults running The Crypt, it was actually run by a group of blood-drinking vampires.

Jagger Maxwell, the main founder of The Crypt, clapped his hands together and looked upon his club, which was quickly filling up by the minute. His mismatching green and blue eyes twinkled like gems in the dim lighting as he grinned.

"Ah, I love business," he sighed, knowing how much money he'd make tonight. He knew these white-bread teens only asked their rich parents for money to come hang with the dark side.

"Hence all the clubs you start? Honestly, if you make anymore, you'll convert the entire country to fake vampires," said Indigo Huddle, a close friend of Jagger's who'd moved to America just recently. She was sarcastic and witty, and usually always retorted to Jagger's remarks. She flipped a stray strand of her short, black, hazardously-layered hair out of her face and crossed her mesh-sleeved arms.

Jagger smirked at her. "That wouldn't be a bad thing," he mentioned. Alexander Sterling narrowed his dark brown eyes.

"I'd rethink that thought," he said firmly. "You know the rules."

"Relax, Sterling," Jagger sighed with an eye roll, combing his snow white hair with blood-red tips back from his face, which flopped back regardless. "You don't have to treat me like a child. Why don't you get a sense of humor?"

"Because you _totally_ have one yourself," piped Alexander's new bride, Raven Sterling, formerly known as the outcast mortal of Dullsville, Raven Madison. Indigo smirked at Raven's remark while Jagger, once again, rolled his eyes.

"Are you forgetting that I'm the owner of this club and can kick you out if I want?" Jagger snapped, obviously irritated from being ganged up on.

"Now _you're_ the one who needs a sense of humor," laughed Indigo.

The quartet was friendly with each other, despite the quarrels. It was all good fun for them, and none of them meant any harm.

They had some drinks and danced alongside each other, throwing their hands in the air as they bounced to the music, just as the humans were. They were no clocks in The Crypt, but the vampires' internal clocks told them that it was just a few seconds shy of midnight.

Suddenly, three figures emerged from the crowds of mortals, and the group of vampires stopped their dancing. They stared as they flawlessly weaved through the large hordes of conservative teens and made their way towards the bar.

"That's …" Indigo stopped in mid-sentence.

"What are _they_ doing here?" hissed Alexander. "They'll destroy this place!"

The trio consisted of two tall, strong males, and a miniscule, dainty female behind them, but the vampires knew better than to judge a book by its cover. All three of them were malicious and merciless. They were the most evil vampires in all of Romania, and their visiting Dullsville would be nothing short of dangerous.

Jagger led the quartet towards his unwanted visitors. Alexander followed in hot pursuit, grabbing Raven's hand as he gently dragged her along.

"Who are they?" whispered Raven.

"They're vampires. Deadly vampires," said Alexander.

"But … all vampires are deadly."

"But these are _merciless_. They kill wherever they want, whenever they want, and especially _whomever_ they want," he replied gravely.

"Maddox de Range," Jagger announced as they approached the trio. One of the males looked up, his piercing aqua eyes illuminating with delight.

"Jagger Maxwell! I'd hoped to run into you," said the vampire. Alexander squeezed Raven's hand. Indigo's eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Maddox stepped down from his barstool and thrust out his hand to Jagger. He stood taller than him, and even Alexander as well. He was unhealthily pale, but he was very fit with a toned body. Many tattoos, including gothic tribal symbols and Latin quotes littered his arms and chest, which was mostly exposed with the hazardously torn long-sleeved v-neck he sported. He flipped his choppy-layered black and purple hair out of his face and raised an eyebrow as Jagger hesitated with a return to his handshake.

"Oh Jagger," Maddox said, disappointed. "I know the Maxwells didn't raise you to have improper manners." Maddox's companions stared at him, expectantly. Jagger narrowed his eyes, but Alexander and Indigo knew that even Jagger would never talk back to Maddox de Range. Raven would have commented, but judging by Alexander's squeezing of her hand, she remained quiet as well.

Jagger slowly extended his hand and shook it with Maddox. He grinned smugly.

"That's a good vampire," he patronized.

"What are you doing around here?" Alexander asked. Maddox turned to him.

"Mr. Sterling," he chimed with delight. "It's a pleasure to see you too." Alexander stood still as Maddox waltzed towards him. He pulled Raven behind him as he watched his every move. When Maddox noticed her, his eyebrows arched. "Oh, that's right. You just had a covenant ceremony, didn't you? This must be the lucky bride." Maddox glanced back at the lavender-haired girl who had accompanied him and she nodded. "Congratulations. Although, I must say, I am a bit disappointed I did not get an invitation."

"It was a small ceremony. Close friends and family only," Alexander said. Maddox placed a hand over his heart, as if he'd been offended.

"I'm shocked! Have we not filled those spots as well? We've always been kind to the Sterlings."

Alexander was shrunken down to a little boy, his stature timid and scared, but his eyes remained fixed on Maddox, not daring to look away.

"Well! Whatever's done is done, I guess," he said sourly. "She is quite a lovely looking lady, if I do say." He snaked around Alexander so swiftly even Alexander couldn't pull Raven away in time. Maddox placed a thin, bony white finger underneath his chin, his black-painted fingernail digging into her skin. "Little newborn. Been drinking lots of blood, I see." He stared into his eyes, and Raven could see why he'd made Alexander lose all of his confidence. They stared right through her, as if he were reading her soul. And his sadistic grin helped none. Now she knew why even Jagger wouldn't stand up to him. She'd lost whatever snappy comeback she would normally come up with if anyone else were treating her like a minority.

"Maddox, what _are_ you doing here?" asked Indigo lightly. Maddox turned to her and smiled widely.

"My lovely Indie. It's been a while, hasn't it?" he murmured to her, gently caressing her face. Indigo held her breath and widened her sparkling grey eyes, outlined in extremely thick eyeliner, as usual. Maddox combed a lock of her hair behind her piercing-collected ear.

"To answer your question, all of you, my sister and I have been in search for new blood." This brought wide eyes to all four of the local vampires. "And when we heard that this little town had its own small population of vampires, we decided to fly by and check this place out. And, my, do we like what we see."

Maddox glanced around at the innocent dancing humans, licking his spider-bite ringed lips. His fangs flashed for a brief second as the strobe lights hit.

"You can't feed on anyone here," Raven blurted. "They're not for snacking."

"I beg your pardon?" Maddox gasped. Alexander protectively stood in front of her.

"Raven grew up in this town. These people are her friends. I'm sorry, Maddox, but you can't feed on these people. Not even we do such a thing. You'll have to look somewhere else for your food supply," Alexander explained.

Maddox stared intently at Alexander, and his two companions joined his side. He glanced back at the lavender-haired girl before looking back at the four vampires.

"You remember my sister, Susanna," he began as he motioned briefly to her. She combed a strand of her hair shyly behind her ear and kept her eyes glued to the ground. "You are aware that she is a _blood-reader_; Jagger, you should be familiar with this ability. Blood-readers can locate the _finest_ blood—the _best_ blood. Susanna says that it's here."

"I'm sorry, Maddox. You can't feed here," Alexander said again. "I'm sure there are other places with fine blood."

"Downtown there are lots of people," Jagger added. "I used to live there. I owned a nightclub there and I met lots of people with fine blood, and they're willing to give it to you, too."

"I like my prey to have some fight in them," Maddox said dismissively. "Besides, we've been down there. It's not as nice as it is here."

"Please," Raven piped. "Please don't feed here."

Susanna subtly slipped her hand over Maddox's shoulder. She looked up at him with silent, pleading eyes that matched her brother's entirely in color. Maddox glared at her before shrugging her hand off, then tossed his narrowed eyes towards the younger vampires.

"You all know me better than that," he chuckled malevolently. "Once I make myself comfortable in an area, I don't leave until I get what I want. And, let me tell you"—he leaned in to them and dropped his tone—"I'm comfortable."

And with that, Maddox turned on his heel and snapped at his companions to follow him. They disappeared into the darkness of the nightclub, leaving the four other vampires staring at each other with worried looks. Dullsville was in danger. Grave danger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vampire Kisses fanfiction**  
**MURDERVILLE**  
Jagger Maxwell/OC: Susanna de Range

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's short. :c Sorry. I know, I'm lame. Blah. But it's intense ... with the promised perverseness from Maddox and Tristan. ;) They're such creeps ... you'll see. Okay, let me shut up now. Enjoy and leave your comments. Gracias. -Michele c:

**Rated OT+ for language, crude humor, and (maybe) sexuality (because Maddox, Tristan, and Jagger are all pervy bastards). I may have to bump it up to M if the story calls for it. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

CHAPTER | **2**

Maddox crossed the dank marble floor of the isolated manor he and his companions found just outside of town, his hands pulled behind his back, entwined, and his aqua eyes set in a glare.

"How _dare_ you, Susanna? How _dare_ you bring me here just to back out and leave?" He stopped his pacing and stared at her. Her lithe figure stood against a matching marble column, fingers weaved together in front of her while her gaze was glued to the floor, as if she was a child being scolded. In all honesty, this was nothing new from Maddox; he often treated her so poorly.

She kept her lips pressed shut, the little diamond pierced above her lip glinting in the candlelight from the hanging candelabra above them.

"You must find it amusing to embarrass me in front of pathetic vegetarian vampires, don't you?" he snarled. Susanna took a glimpse at him briefly before quickly looking away. Maddox stomped towards her and wrapped his large hands around her thin biceps, squeezing them until they left marks on her pale skin. His face grew inches apart from hers.

"We flew for four days just to get here, because _you_ said the best blood was in this town. Well I'm going to get it, and _you_ are going to help me."

"But Alexander—his bride … these people are dear to her," Susanna whispered, her voice gentle and timid. Maddox snarled at her again and her matching aqua eyes grew large.

"I don't give a flying fuck about him and his pathetically-turned bride. A human is a human, and I want their blood!"

"They won't let you, though," Susanna said. Maddox threw his head back and laughed. Susanna flinched when she sensed the new vampire blood snaking around her. His hands ran over her shoulders as he leaned down to her ear.

"And since when has that ever stopped us?" snickered Tristan Van Elsen. He had been Maddox's companion for as long as she could remember. His family had grown up being the de Ranges, working alongside them in high-order positions. Tristan's younger sister, Isella, had been Susanna's chambermaid back in Romania, and the two had grown fond of each other. However, Susanna had never been fond of Tristan and his younger brother, Baine, both whom were large in size and quite intimidating, and often teased her crudely and perversely, never leaving her alone.

Susanna closed her eyes and shuddered lightly while Tristan caressed her face. Maddox snarled.

"Enough, Tristan," he growled. Susanna opened her eyes to see Maddox glaring at his companion. At least stood up for her _sometimes_, but whatever Tristan didn't do, Maddox made up for it.

He delicately fingered one of Susanna's lavender curls and cocked his head, examining her.

"No matter what, you're still going to help us search for the _best_ blood, as you promised, right Susie-Q?" He belittled her using the childish nickname he'd given her since they were kids, as he always was a fan of her curls.

She shrugged him off and slipped away from the both of them. Maddox's alluring expression twisted back into a glare.

"I never promised," she retorted.

"You _did_," assured Tristan. "I was there."

"I told you where the sweetest blood was. Nothing more," Susanna insisted.

Tristan narrowed his eyes as he checked her over. He crossed his toned arms over his chest. He was very husky and muscular, much like a football player. He was handsome with dyed dark red hair with black undertones that was styled in a short and messy Scene fashion, and lovely emerald green eyes, of course the only thing that wasn't so lovely about him was his perverted personality and bloodthirsty nature.

He stuck his chin in the air, the little balls from his septum ring visible to her.

"Leave us, Tristan. I need to speak to my sister alone, now," commanded Maddox. Tristan arched his pierced eyebrow and stared down at Susanna before leaving to a different room of the desolate manor.

"Maybe you don't understand," he said to her as he began to pace in front of her again. "We do not show mercy to those that we feed on."

"I do understand," Susanna replied. "But Raven is one of us now. We can't kill the people she loves."

"You obviously don't know who you are, then," Maddox chuckled humorlessly, shaking his head. "You are a Dracula descendant. We hunt wherever we want, whenever we want, _whomever_ we want. Fuck the vampires that actually _care_ for humans. Those aren't true vampires at all."

"Maddox, we _can't_," Susanna pleaded. Maddox placed his sister's face in between his clammy hands.

"You _know_ we can," he said firmly. "And we _will_. You want it just as much as I do, I know you do."

"No Maddox," she said. "Not like this."

"You don't even _know_ Alexander's bride! Why does this affect you so much? You were just fine with the idea before we ran into them."

"I never said I was!" Susanna argued. Suddenly, Maddox snarled and the flash of his hand struck her cheek. She gasped, placing a hand over the hot searing pain that overwhelmed her face.

"You know better than to raise your voice at me. You should be grateful, after all the things I do for you. I stand up for you when Tristan is ready to climb into your coffin, I provide the best blood for you, I do _everything_ for you. Now you do this one thing for me. Tell me who has the best blood in this town," he demanded.

Susanna cowered beneath him, her eyes glued to his. He bared his fangs at her, his upper lip snarling. He readied his hand for another strike across her face, but she opened her mouth to speak.

"The Madisons," she squeaked. "That is their family name. They live in the heart of the town."

"The Madisons," Maddox repeated. "How many are there?"

"Three humans," Susanna said. "A family. They are innocent and kind, and feel of their blood pulse is very fine. It is delectable." Maddox grinned.

"Oh, this will be amusing," he said. "A family at the mercy of my hands. How entertaining will that be?" He was almost giddy about this. "Take me there, Susanna."

"I … can't," she stumbled. His happiness had flown from his face.

"And why not?"

"Because they're protected." Maddox glared.

"Will you just be forward with me? Protected by what?"

"Not what, _who_. That is Raven's mortal family." Maddox's eyebrows rose to his hairline. A smile that Susanna dreaded spread amongst his spider bite-pierced lips.

"This really is all about that newborn after all, isn't it?" he asked, amused. "This will be fun."

"Maddox …"

"I want no lip, Susanna!" he barked, pointing a finger in her face. He then placed it on her lips and smiled. "I'll save some fight for you, too. I know Raven won't be much of a challenge, though."

"Stop," she groaned.

"Imagine the sweet taste of her mother's blood streaming down your throat, warm and hot and thick and—"

"Maddox, please …"

"—and scarlet red with a delectable scent …" His finger traced down her jaw and her neck, lingering on her collarbone, sending tingles through Susanna's body. He slid his finger towards her jugular, where he grasped it gently with his entire hand. His face leaned down towards it.

"Maddox …" she pleaded, shaking her head.

"Your fangs will puncture her thin mortal skin, and when the blood pours out, you'll lap your tongue at it like a thirsty pup," he said morbidly, and Susanna's body froze when she felt her brother's tongue against her skin. He ran it over her jugular once before parting from her and staring into her eyes, their faces inches apart.

"You will enjoy it," he whispered to her. "It's in your blood. You are a ravenous and cunning vampire, Susie."

After that, he walked away, leaving Susanna, as he always did, feeling small and violated in the room, her own arms hugging herself the only comfort she'd had for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Vampire Kisses fanfiction**  
**MURDERVILLE**  
Jagger Maxwell/OC: Susanna de Range

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yay! Long chapter! Inspired to write more because BrutieBoots uploaded a kajillion (actually only two, I believe) chapters for her stories, so ... yeah. c: So, enjoy, yeah? Yeah. 'Kay. ;) My work here is done! :D (I AM 20! WOOT!) Leave your reviews, please, and enjoy the chapter! c: Thanks much, you's all. -Michele :3

**PS:** Just felt the need to do this because they are getting so freakin' good but ... read **BrutieBoots**' Harry Potter fanfiction, **"Madheads are from Mercury**" and her new original fiction on Fiction Press (same username :3), "**Wingless**." THEY ARE WOW-FACTOR STORIES, AND ARE MY FAVES. SO GO READ AND REVIEW, YOU PEOPLE. Ugh. Yeah. Just being overly nice and sucking up to Brutie as I advertise her fabulous stories. But anyway, in all serious, they are seriously good. They be some good writes. Mmkay, good bye forreals. ;)

**Rated OT+ for language, crude humor, and (maybe) sexuality (because Maddox, Tristan, and Jagger are all pervy bastards). I may have to bump it up to M if the story calls for it. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

CHAPTER | **3**

Jagger swiped the frail match against the tableside and a brilliant orange flame burst to life. He lit the scattered melting candles around the room before finishing off with the large candelabra that sat in the middle of the black wooden table.

Alexander sighed heavily, lacing his fingers together.

"We have to do something about the de Ranges," he said firmly. "Knowing them from the past, we have to look out for the people of Dullsville and keep them safe."

Jagger sat across from him as he finished lighting the candelabra. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his chair. Alexander looked into his mismatching blue and green eyes before shifting to every other pair that stared back at him with quiet fear. Even amongst the vampire race, the de Ranges were absolutely feared upon.

"But how?" asked Indigo, who was the only one who wasn't sitting at the table. She was perched on an old desk, her mesh-stocking legs crossed over the knee, behind the vampire party. She fumbled with the lacy hem of her short black dress, a deep violet and black corset tightened over it and accentuating her already large chest.

"There isn't any way that we can make them leave?" Raven asked, placing her fingerless gloved hand over Alexander's.

"No way," Alexander's best friend, Sebastian Camden, said. "Those guys … they're savages. Nothing stops them."

"And it's bad enough they brought along the henchman," Jagger grunted. "That nasty Tristan Van Elsen. He's almost as bad as the de Ranges."

"Considering they grew up together," Luna, Jagger's fairylike twin sister, added.

"So, what do we do about them?" Raven asked.

"You realize that you can't expect us to watch over the _entire_ town. This may be a small town, but there are still lots of families that live here. How are we going to take care of them?" asked Indigo.

"Plus, I'd rather not spend my nights babysitting humans," Luna sniffed, flipping her long, candy pink hair over her shoulder, pursing her matching lips. Luna resembled her brother greatly, bearing bright blue eyes—the color of Jagger's left eye—and the same milky skin. She was a luminescent gothic fairy, with a pink and black corset dress that had a tutu skirt, plastic pink and black chunky bangles, and hot pink Doc Martens.

Alexander shot her a dirty look. It was so like Luna to be so lazy and bratty. Alexander had known for a long time, especially because, before Raven, he had been betrothed to her—a promise their families had made to change the once-human Luna into a princess of the darkness.

"We can try negotiating," Alexander suggested. "If worse comes to worse, we protect the citizens of Dullsville and fight for them."

Indigo choked on her breath.

"What?" she gasped.

"You can_not_ be serious," Luna said skeptically.

"I don't like resorting to fighting, but Maddox and his gang needs to be taught a lesson. They can't feed wherever they want," Alexander said.

"But they _can_," said Indigo solemnly. "You know who they are."

"Who?" Raven asked, naively.

Indigo turned her shiny grey eyes to the new vampire.

"They're descendants of Count Dracula, the most powerful and vile vampire that ever lived," she explained. Raven's doe eyes widened.

"Dracula actually existed? I thought he was just a myth," she gasped.

Luna rolled her eyes. "Of _course_ he existed! If he was a myth, then we wouldn't be here."

"Luna," Alexander warned, disagreeing with her tone towards his bride.

"Raven _does_ have a point," Sebastian said. "To the humans, we _are_ myths. Nothing but villains out of a scary story."

"Well, actually, you guys were always the heroes in my book," Raven giggled. Alexander smiled widely down at her and held her close to his side. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Well, you'd better rethink that, because even though we vampires are awesome, the de Ranges are definitely villains, and not the cool ones, either," Jagger said. "Maddox de Range is a serious psychopath."

"When he was just a boy, he was already feeding from bears, mountain lions, and even hordes of human adults. He could take down an entire town," Indigo said. Raven widened her eyes in fear.

"But we're going to make sure that doesn't happen to this town," said Alexander, sensing her worry. "Maddox de Range will not lay a fang on any of these people."

**†**

As usual, The Crypt was pumping with pounding death metal and moshing conservative teens, a few out-of-towners of the gothic lifestyle joining them. The club was filled more than usual tonight, probably because it was Sunday night and it was back to the books for the teenagers once morning came.

Alexander and Raven looked over the clubbers, searching for a familiar lavender-haired girl who would absolutely be accompanied by her malevolent older brother and his sidekick. Indigo and Sebastian stood along the walls, watching from a different side of the room as they also looked out for the de Range siblings and Tristan Van Elsen. Jagger and Luna stood at the bar, where Luna's lover, Romeo, tended to customers.

"No sign of him?" muttered Indigo to Sebastian, who was combing his fingers through his short, wiry, brown and blonde dreadlocks. He shook his head.

"Nope."

"Do you really think Alexander is dumb enough to take Maddox on if his negotiating doesn't work?" Luna asked her brother as she perched her elbow on the coffin-shaped counter. "I mean, the negotiating is dumb to begin with. No one can get through Maddox's thick skull. And he's loads stronger than any of us. We should just let him take what he wants."

"We're not doing that, Luna," snapped Jagger. "Besides, if he feeds on all the humans in this town, who's going to come to my club?" Luna rolled her eyes.

"As if no one from out of town won't visit. They already do that just to come here."

"If they found out that a terrible murder wiped everyone out of here, then my business would be done here as well."

Again, she rolled her eyes.

"Oh no! A terrible murder?" squeaked a voice from behind. Luna and Jagger turned to see the tall, curvaceous figure that belonged to the bubbly Annalise Dorcha.

"Hi Annalise," Jagger chimed, grinning as he leaned back casually against the counter. Annalise smiled widely at him, her plump lips sparkling with clear lip gloss. She flipped her long, curly, platinum blonde hair over her shoulder, hot pink streaking through it. Her eyes were a dark hazel and rimmed with long, glossy eyelashes, which were obviously fake, and she batted them frequently at Jagger.

"So, tell me, what's the gossip? What's this _terrible murder_ you're talking about?" she asked.

"You do know the de Ranges are in town," Luna said. Annalise widened her eyes and grasped Jagger's arm.

"Are they really?" she gasped. He nodded and flicked his blood red bangs out of his face.

"It's true. We saw them a couple of days ago. We've been expecting them back since," he said.

"Why? Do you think they're going to come? It has been a while since I've seen Maddox …" She fixed extraordinarily short black vinyl dress, pushing beneath her bust to accentuate her cleavage even more than it needed to.

"Like I said, we are expecting them. They can't have left yet, unless they're on the prowl and hunting already," Jagger mentioned.

"They mean to hunt here?" she gasped again. "But … these humans are off limits, aren't they?"

"Yes, but do you really think Maddox de Range, of _all_ vampires, is going to abide by any rules we set for him? That's why Alexander is an idiot for assuming a negotiation will work," Luna snapped, throwing her hands in the air as she gestured wildly.

"So, if Maddox de Range hunts here, does that mean we get to as well?" asked Annalise to Jagger, biting her bottom lip seductively while her eyes widened with innocence, her hands sliding up his arm. He arched an eyebrow at her, glanced down her dress, and smirked.

"Not quite," he said, turning away. Annalise pouted and let go of him.

Suddenly, Luna tapped Jagger's shoulder hastily, pointing him to the direction of the door.

"They're here!" she hissed.

The others out in the club had noticed the deadly trio as well and merged with Jagger, Luna, and Annalise at the bar. Indigo noticed Annalise and her outfit of the night, her vinyl mini dress-Mary Jane stiletto-combo not buying approving looks from her.

"Gee, Annalise. Could you get any homelier?" she said sarcastically. Annalise's flirtatious smile for Jagger immediately dropped, but she soon replaced it with a fake cute smile.

"Oh Indie, I know you must be furiously jealous that your body will always remain a toothpick with no curves," she giggled. Indigo narrowed her eyebrows and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. A donkey's ass could have come up with something better than that," she scoffed.

"Hey, Annalise. I'm digging the dress," Sebastian said. Annalise smiled widely and placed her hands behind her back, lightly turning back and forth as if she were a little girl. Indigo rolled her eyes.

"Oh Sebastian, give me a break," she muttered.

"So what's your plan, Alexander?" said Luna, slightly mocking him for his negotiation idea.

"We'll talk to him," he said.

"You know he won't listen," Luna replied.

"Then we'll show him that he can't mess with this town," Sebastian said, glancing at Alexander with an approving nod. "I agree that we can't let Maddox take this town because he 'wants' to, because the 'best blood' is here. He can feed elsewhere."

"That's right," Raven said.

"Well, well," Maddox chimed from behind the group. "A kiddy club. How cute. Maybe Susanna can join you?" Tristan snickered beside him and Susanna rolled her eyes and glared. "What are we discussing all secretive-like?"

"Nothing at all," Alexander said casually. "We were hoping you'd actually discuss something with us, in fact."

Maddox raised an eyebrow, his aqua eyes outlined thickly with black eyeliner glistening with amusement. Tristan and Susanna looked at them curiously.

"By all means, what is it you'd like to 'discuss?'" he snickered.

"Jagger's office would be more of an appropriate place," Alexander suggested. He glanced at Jagger, silently insisting he lead the group.

"If you would follow me," Jagger instructed, leading the large group of vampires towards the back of the club, Annalise following hot on his heels.

"Miss Annalise Dorcha, I wasn't aware you were joining this crew," Maddox mentioned. "It has been a long time. You are looking lovely, my darling."

"Thank you," Annalise said sweetly. "You are looking handsome yourself." Maddox chuckled. Indigo stared at her with disbelief and rolled her eyes with disgust. She always knew that girl was an idiot.

Tristan walked closely behind Susanna, his arms crossed over his chest, his brawny figure dressed a clingy black t-shirt with a hazardously torn neckline and slim-fitting jeans sagging slightly with a stud belt keeping it in place. His biceps flexed as he kept his arms crossed, his shirt sleeve cutting off the top of his shattered cross tattoo. His dark emerald eyes wandered down Susanna's curvy body, her figure dressed in a fitted white dress with little black shells printed across it, flowing teasingly along her thighs. He knew the front of her dress had quite a deep neckline, revealing a nice amount of cleavage—which her long lavender curls covered—but of course not enough for him. Tristan loved how the dress flattered her body.

Jagger opened the painted black door for everyone and held it until everyone walked in. His eyes lingered on Susanna de Range. It was no secret that she was lovely and beautiful, and it was surprising that such a gentle-looking woman like her could be such a savage liked her deranged brother. Jagger knew all about that de Range family, being descended from Dracula, all bloodthirsty and merciless. Everyone knew the stories of the de Ranges, especially of Maddox. It was why they were so afraid of him, and he couldn't help but agree with Luna that Alexander was a bit dim to think that negotiating with Maddox to leave their town alone would make him agree. It was a stupid idea. Maddox was a vampire that loved to leave his prey crying in pain, making them suffer until they could take it no more, and then plunge for the kill. He was sadistic. He was an animal. And Susanna and Tristan were just as bad. They wouldn't leave Dullsville, not until they got what they wanted.

Still, it was such a shame that someone as beautiful as Susanna de Range could be so evil. Her beauty did quite literally kill, there was no denying. She lured her prey in using her charms and beauty, seducing lonely men and ensnaring them into her trap.

He joined the large group of vampires at the table. Maddox, Susanna, and Tristan sat on one side, Tristan sitting exceptionally close to Susanna, his arm draped around the back of her chair. She sat timidly, keeping her eyes on the table. She was very keen on deception.

Sebastian, Luna, and Indigo remained standing while Alexander, Raven, and Annalise sat, her eyes batting towards Maddox's direction. Annalise was an idiot, Jagger knew it too, and she was an attention whore, but he did love her attention, he couldn't deny. She was in a boat similar to Luna's, bitten by a vampire off sacred ground, however they differed when it came to the situations both girls were placed. Luna's bite had merely been a one night stand, but Annalise's vampire had murdered her mother.

Jagger joined the three standing, crossing his arms and watching the deadly trio carefully. He noticed Annalise out of the corner of his eye, turning back to him, smiling widely and biting her bottom lip as she, once against, amplified her cleavage. She was an idiot, but there was no denying that she was sexy. Of course, she wasn't like Susanna. Susanna was beautiful, but she was bloodthirsty and evil.

"So, what is all this about?" Maddox asked. He didn't even take note that instead of taking the seats next to his crew on his side of the table, the rest of the Dullsville vampires decided to stand.

"Your intent to feed here … well, you know you can't do that," Alexander started.

Maddox waved him off. "They are humans. Humans are humans. Humans are food."

"You don't understand," Alexander said, glimpsing at Raven and placing a hand over hers. "These are our friends."

Maddox leaned in to the table.

"No, _you_ don't understand. Humans are not our _friends_. Humans are our _food_, Sterling. And we"—he gestured to his companions—"want the best food, the best blood."

"Maddox, if you could only hear us out," Alexander said calmly, but desperately. "There are other places to feed, but this place is dear to us. Raven may have turned vampire, but she is still attached to her human life. You must understand that these humans are off limits. _No one_ can feed here, not even us."

"I do not _care _about your 'rules,'" Maddox said, dropping his voice to a low hiss. "We came here to find the best blood, and we are not leaving until we get it." He glanced at Susanna with a grim smirk, a smirk that made everyone uneasy. "Susanna has found who possesses the best blood in this town. We can easily search it with her magnificent ability."

"There are other places, Maddox," Alexander repeated, pleading.

"But no other human has blood like these do," he replied. Maddox's aqua eyes shifted to Raven, staring through her and smiling so widely that his large fangs showed. "What a coincidence that they would be here. That _you_ would be here."

Raven's internal organs shook with fear. She squeezed Alexander's hand as she narrowed her eyes with curiosity.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

Maddox leaned back and shrugged, shutting his eyes briefly and smiling as if he were in a dream.

"It is a marvelous coincidence," he sang. "Don't you think so, Susie?" Susanna narrowed her eyebrows and remained silent. He leaned over the table once again, clapping his hands together and folding them. "The coincidence is …" his voice dropped to a quiet whisper that everyone needed to slightly lean in to hear, "… you would have possessed the same blood had you stayed human."

Raven leaned back and gasped loudly, clapping a hand over her mouth, tears immediately brimming. Alexander stood, throwing his chair back.

_"No!"_ he snarled, but Maddox ignored him, his focus still on Raven.

"Your _family_ possesses the most delectable blood, the sweetest blood, the _best_ blood, and now … it's mine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Vampire Kisses fanfiction**  
**MURDERVILLE**  
Jagger Maxwell/OC: Susanna de Range

* * *

**Author's Note: **It's been a LONG time since I updated this, and I'm still not too pleased about this update. It's just ... blah. It sounds stupid to me, a bit, to be honest. Hopefully you guys don't think the same. Hahaha. Alrighty. Enjoy. ;) Please leave your reviews, thank you. cx -Michele :3

**Rated OT+ for language, crude humor, and (maybe) sexuality (because Maddox, Tristan, and Jagger are all pervy bastards). I may have to bump it up to M if the story calls for it. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

CHAPTER | **4**

Susanna stared into the cracked mirror of her vanity table as she brushed her long lavender hair. It fell pin-straight down her chest as she brushed out the spiral curls she typically kept them in. The thick velvet drapes hanging above the large window were drawn, keeping out the light from the morning sunrise.

The mirror was void of any reflection of the lovely purple-haired woman, but by now Susanna was used to it. She was very professional when putting on her make-up and doing her hair without her reflection. After growing up without one, it would have been shocking if she was not used to it.

She sighed and swiveled on her little stool. The events that took place earlier that night replayed in her mind. The look on Raven's face when Maddox revealed that her family was the one they were after. It was really saddening, and she hated herself for telling Maddox the truth about the blood. She could have lied, couldn't she? And now her brother was going to go after another innocent family, but this family actually belonged to someone they knew—well, sort of. She was Alexander's bride; that was enough of a connection already.

Standing from her stool, she pulled her long hair over on shoulder and smoothed out her short flowing nightgown. She padded across the dusty wooden floor to her black coffin. She lifted the lid, revealing the magical gothic underwater theme of her sleeping quarters. The padding was aqua blue and a brown fleece blanket was folded neatly off to one side while a seashell shaped pillow and various sea creature stuffed animals were cast off to the other side.

As she was getting ready for bed, a knock sounded on the other side of the door.

She shut her eyes and mentally read who was on the other side. The furious rush of blood running through his body told her it was Tristan.

She walked up to the door and slowly twisted the rusting gold knob.

"Yes?" she asked softly, eyes glued to the floor. He was barefoot, the ends of his black pajama pants pooling at the floor.

"Got a minute?" he asked. She looked up at him and realized he was shirtless, revealing his sexy brawny figure and his shattered cross tattoo on his left bicep. His dark red hair was tousled messily, his short layers sticking up in some random places, making his black undertones more visible. Tristan had always been a fan of piercings, and he'd made it obvious to everyone, with his tribal gauges, industrial bars, septum ring, and the bar through his eyebrow. Regardless, he still had a very handsome face.

He leaned against the doorframe, dark emerald eyes narrowed and a smirk prancing along his lips.

"What for?" she asked.

"Oh Susie," he sighed and pushed passed her. She narrowed her eyes and watched him walk around her room, glancing at her things. "Getting ready for bed already?"

"It's almost sunrise," she said. He ignored her comment and continued to browse around. He finally stopped at her open coffin, grinning at its contents. He picked up a purple stuffed seahorse and flashed a mocking smirk.

"You're twenty years old and still sleep with stuffed animals?" he snickered. Susanna frowned at him.

"What do you want, Tristan?" she snapped.

"Why sleep with stuffed animals when you have me?" he said seductively, dropping his voice a notch. Susanna glared, clenching her fists at her sides.

"That's _never_ going to happen, Tristan," she hissed. "Please leave."

Tristan tilted his head back and laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"God, Susie, we go through this almost every night. Just succumb to me already. You know I can easily take you on."

"Get. Out. _Now!_"

"I don't think so," he said, narrowing his eyebrows.

Susanna's breathing grew heavy. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but Tristan always kept her on her toes. It was times like this that she wanted Maddox around her. Despite Maddox's mean behavior towards her, he always protected her from other boys, even his best friend.

She reached for the doorknob but Tristan was fast and he caught her immediately. He slammed the door behind her, holding it shut with his strength. His eyes narrowed down at her and she tried to stand her ground. Tristan towered over her, and he was practically three times her size. She stared wide-eyed up at him.

"You're leaving?" he hissed.

"Tristan, please go away," she pleaded softly.

"Why?"

"Because … I don't want to be with you!" she exclaimed. He arched an eyebrow at her, shocked, as if this were the first time he were hearing this. He placed a hand on her bare shoulder, smoothing it over with his thumb.

"Really?" he asked, surprised.

Suddenly, he shoved Susanna towards her coffin. She stumbled, but quickly regained her balance, throwing her arms out in case she fell. Her eyes were wide with fear as Tristan narrowed his eyes at her and began to walk towards her. Silently, she prayed for her brother to burst through the door to save her.

"Tristan, don't," she squeaked.

"Get in," he snarled, nodding towards her coffin. She shook her head.

"No."

He reached for her again but she ducked out of the way.

"Tristan, _stop_!" she cried, purposefully raising her voice so that Maddox could hear. Tristan knew what she was doing and glared at her. He raised a hand and struck her across the face.

"Keep your voice down!" he hissed venomously. "Just do as I say, and you won't get hurt."

She continued to back away from him, placing a hand over her cheek where he'd hit her. Her icy skin was faintly warm from the contact of his hand. Where was Maddox when she needed him?

Tristan was snarling at her, his emerald eyes tingeing with red from his escalating anger.

"Don't make this difficult, Susanna," he said. "Just climb in the coffin, and I promise to be gentle."

A shiver raced down to her very core hearing that. Her pleads were useless, and Maddox was probably fast asleep. Susanna wasn't very good at defending herself against vampires like her brother and Tristan. They were very strong, a strength that was greater than most vampires. Tristan could probably break her like a toothpick if he tried.

She continued to back away from him, trying to discreetly make her way to the door.

"Please stop," she whispered.

Her back finally hit the door, and Tristan had her cornered. He placed his hands on either side of her head, trapping between his arms and body. He glared into her eyes for a moment before softening his expression and pressing his lips gently to her forehead.

"Don't make this difficult, Susie," he whispered. "You don't stand a chance against me."

She closed her eyes tightly. His blood was flowing rapidly, especially towards the southern regions of his body. There was no sign of Maddox's blood activity nearby. She was alone with Tristan.

There were very rare times where she'd be stuck alone with him. Usually Maddox would appear and save her from his crude intentions, but he wasn't coming now.

"Please step away from me," she pleaded.

"No."

"Please step away."

He bent down to her ear.

"No, Susanna."

He grasped her bicep tightly and pulled her away from the door, leading her towards her coffin. Suddenly, he scooped her up in his arms and carried her in a bridal fashion. Susanna's arms locked around his neck tightly to secure her from falling. He dropped her in her ocean-themed coffin.

"What do you want?" she whimpered, holding herself pathetically. He smoothed her face gently.

"You say that the best human blood belongs to the Madison family," he started. He pressed his lips to her jaw and started making a trail down her neck. "Well I'm very fond of the scent of _your_ blood, and I'm dying for a taste."

"Tristan, what are you talking about?" Susanna asked, stiffening.

"Let me taste you," he said.

_"No!"_ she gasped. Sharing blood was the most intimate way vampires showed love, especially sexual affection. Susanna wanted anything but to share her blood with Tristan Van Elsen, the one who tortured her growing up at home, whose lifelong mission was to make Susanna belong to him.

She scrambled away from him, preparing to jump out of her coffin, but Tristan was quick and pulled her back inside forcefully. He jumped in her coffin, pinning her down on her back.

"It'll only hurt for a second, love," he whispered.

"Stop!" she pleaded, tears brimming.

He rubbed a spot on her jugular and pressed his lips against it. She felt the sharp point of his fangs against her skin. She mentally pleaded for him to stop, for Maddox to come and stop him, for this to be a dream.

Tristan ignored her and proceeded to stick her. She gasped and he moaned as he lightly drank from her.

Susanna couldn't remember experiencing a worse sensation than she had that night.


End file.
